Telekinesis
by PeachesTrue
Summary: Bella’s selfless,kind,athletic & knows how to fight. Put that with the murder of her parents,one power she is aware of,one she is not & a family of vampires and what do u get? A kickass fight to the living death. M for language & visual death scenes.
1. Enigma

**Summary: **Bella's selfless, kind, beautiful, has low self esteem, athletic and knows how to fight. Throw that in with the horrible murder of her parents, one power she is aware of, one she is not and a certain family of vampires and what do you get? A kickass fight to the living death.

**A/N: Ok, just to get things straight before I start, Bella is Charlie's NEICE. I repeat his NEICE. Bella is Renee (Charlie's sister) and Phil's BIOLOGICAL daughter. Ok just remember that and u'll be fine and also keep in mind the title, yes, she does have telekinesis. For those of u who don't know what that is, it's the ability to move objects with ur mind.**

EPOV

The whole school is buzzing with news of Isabella Marie Dwyer, now Swan since she was taking on her mother's maiden name and the name of her uncle, Charlie. It was being said that her parents had been killed just before she got home and she saw the bodies hanging from the ceiling, all drained of blood because the blood was all over the floor.

It was horrible that this girl had gone through all that. Her parents and she had been living temporarily in France as her father; Phil Dwyer was a minor league baseball player. He'd been doing an advanced baseball course for adults already in the profession. I wondered what her mother had done to have to bring in all the money that Isabella had inherited and still travel all over the place with her husband.

The girl was supposed to be coming to live with her uncle in a few weeks so she could finish high school and then head off to collage. Some people around could remember her coming for visits every now and then when she was smaller. But undoubtedly she would look very different from the 14 year old girl with dark auburn hair, almost black eyes and skinny physic in their memories. Alice and Esme pent most of their free time thinking of ways to help Isabella without getting close or letting her know our secret. I didn't think any of them would work, though I did empathize with wanting to help her.

***

BPOV

"So, Bells. Umm, welcome to your home for the next two years" my uncle said after greeting me awkwardly. I knew he was in pain as well. After all, he'd just lost his sister. But he hadn't been there, he hadn't stood there as she and dad where killed. He hadn't seen them die, hadn't seen Phil be strung up to the ceiling as he hid in the pantry. He hadn't seen Renee being drug out of the house screaming for mercy.

"Thanks Charlie." I replied, "So we going to the car now? No offense but I'm freezing my ass off and would love to get somewhere warm." Charlie laughed,

"None taken kid. Come on, let's go someplace warm." He picked up my bags and carried them to the police cruiser, parked just a few metres away. He was smiling now, probably glad his niece had strong resilience.

When we were both seated in the car Charlie turned the heater on and pulled out. It was silent for a moment before Charlie spoke.

"So, are you going to continue running here?" I nodded,

"Why not? Just a bit of rain."

"What about baseball?" now I snorted.

"Is there even a baseball team in Forks? Let alone a girl's team?" Charlie looked uncomfortable and grunted out a 'no' before turning back to the road and becoming silent. I felt suddenly bad and needed to redeem myself.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Charlie." I called him uncle to soften him up a bit and it seemed to work because I saw his eyes soften slightly. "I didn't mean to be rude. What I meant to say was, no, I won't cause that was dad's thing. I wouldn't want to do it even if there was a baseball team in Forks." I looked away so that Charlie wouldn't see that I was lying, "I just didn't want to say that…" I gave a little false hiccup.

"Aww, it's alright kiddo. You didn't offend me, you might have taken out a bit of my pride though." Charlie quickly attempted to cheer me up. It was silent as I stared out the car window, when I finally turned round, I simply told him,

"Thanks Charlie," before turning back to the window.

"Martial arts?" Charlie queried. I laughed and replied,

"Yeah" and it was silent for the rest of the trip. Charlie had never been much of a talker.

There was a big red Chevy truck in the drive.

"Charlie, whose truck is that? Don't think I've seen any of your friends driving that." Charlie looked very uncomfortable and grunted out,

"It's yours, bought it off old Billy down on the reservation as a welcoming present. Besides, didn't think you'd want your old uncle driving you to and from school every day." I was shocked. Charlie had brought me a car?

"Jesus, Charlie. You didn't need to do that! I could have done that!"

"No, no. I wanted to and Billy gave it to me almost for free after he heard what happened to Renee Phil." I blanched,

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. He said it sounded like an attack. Told him like hell it was. Murdered my sister and brother-in-law I told him. Guess what he told me! That the deaths may not be exactly what they seemed to be and that I wasn't getting it! Insane, old, superstitious man." Charlie ranted. I thought long and hard. Charlie had said the truck was from Billy down on the rez. The old natives had stories of vampires, just calling them cold ones.

"Is Billy the one with the son called Jacob? Billy Black?" Charlie nodded, "Maybe that's why he gave it to us almost for free. I used to be good friends with him and his sisters." Charlie nodded and opened the car door. I did the same, inside the house he threw me the keys. They looked like any normal keys except for the gold tag with the message,

'_Beware the yellow eyed cold ones__, _

_Isabella M.__S__'_

My name was printed much bigger than the warning so that anyone glancing at it would only see my name. I laughed, yellow eyed vampires? What kind of vampire had yellow eyes?

"Bells? Come up here!" I ran up the stairs, following Charlie's voice. He was standing at an open doorway. He ushered me in and I saw a medium sized room with a desk, bed and one window set into the wall overlooking the back yard.

"Umm, this is your room." I heard Charlie say from behind me but when I turned around he was already walking down the hall. I sighed and turned back, scrutinising my new room. It couldn't have been more different from my green room in France or my yellow room in Phoenix. It was cream and brown and smaller than my other rooms. I drew in a deep breath before I sat down and my two large suitcases started to unpack themselves while the door locked it self shut. I let it out as I stared into the forest beyond Charlie's- my backyard.

***

EPOV

Isabella or Bella as she has corrected everyone has finally arrived. I've seen her face in the minds of every human being and even Alice's who'd been in her first class. She was almost the exact opposite from when she was 14. Her hair was a wild mane of mahogany brown hair and her eyes had lightened into a deep brown. She wasn't as skinny as she'd been when she was younger. She'd definitely become a beautiful young woman, but you could still see the sadness in her eyes from the tragedy she'd witnessed.

"So, Edward, what are the new girl's thoughts on us?" Emmett asked rudely, gesturing his head over to where she was sitting in the cafeteria, as I sat down. I looked over at her and searched for her mind. I frowned. What? I searched harder. I could hear Jessica Stanley's mind and Angela Webber's, who both sat on either side of her but there was nothing in between them. Her gaze suddenly turned towards me, she blushed and looked down at her plate. I watched as her face suddenly drained of colour and her head snapped back up. Her hand slowly snaked into her pocket and I tried harder to reach her mind. What did she have in her pocket? Still nothing, still silence.

Her gaze dropped slowly into her lap then back up again, almost impossibly her face became even whiter. She grabbed her tray, and stood up. Her chair made a squeaking sound on the linoleum floor and most of the cafeteria turned around and watched as Bella Swan made her quick exit, dumping her almost untouched food in the bin and putting her tray on the rack before practically running for the door.

I turned back to my siblings who were all looking at me in expectation,

"Things just got complicated." I murmured,

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked. I looked up and stared at them for a moment,

"I can't hear her."

***

BPOV

When I finally got home I cursed my truck for being slow and raced inside to hide from the now pouring rain, grabbing the spare key from under the eave. I raced into the kitchen and grabbed the phone dialling.

"_Hello? Who is it?" _ I sighed, grateful Billy had been the one to pick up the phone and not anyone else.

"Hi, Billy. This is Bella, Charlie's niece." There was a moment of silence before he replied,

"_Yes? What can I do for you? And shouldn't you be at school?"_

"Yes but I'm feeling a bit ill. I wanted to thank you for your warning and apologise for not thinking much about it." Another moment of silence.

"_You're very welcome Bella. Was I right in what I assumed then?"_

"Yes. Yes, you were."

"_Well if that's all, goodbye then Bella. And remember that you are welcome on the reservation any time."_

"Of course. Thank you, Billy. Goodbye."

And with that I hung up and went to my room and cried. I cried for my mother, for my father and all that I had lost.


	2. Tragedy

BPOV

_It was so dark, so very, very dark. I could hear small, terrified whimpering noises coming from nearby. I peeked through the small gap in between the doors of the closet. There was no-one there. Just as I thought it, my mother ran into the room, her shrill scream ripping through the air with brutal force. A dark blur caught up with her and almost managed to catch her when she ran out of the room again. The figure walked calmly to the door and turned around, scanning the room._

_I threw myself back against the closet wall, away from the door. The whimpering grew louder and abruptly I realised it was_ me_ making those noises. I forced myself to stop and there was a sudden, complete and utterly suffocating silence. Then,_

"_Sweetheart, why don't you come out from there? I know you're there. Don't worry, if this is quick, you'll be dead before your husband gets home and he'll be spared." I started to shake more. _

_He knew where my mum was, he was going to kill her. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that it was a just a bad dream, a very, very bad dream. The illusion that it was, was shattered as I heard rustling, a dull thud followed by the crash of china plates and teacups. My mother's screams split the air again, stepped forward and dared to look into the crack again._

_I froze; china pieces were scattered all over the lounge room floorboards, the couch was over turned and the TV screen was smashed. My focus, however, was on two people standing in the middle of the chaos. The figure was male and had his lips attached to my mum's neck. She met my gaze slowly and my hand quickly covered my mouth to stop the scream that was bubbling up in my throat from exiting my mouth. Her face was littered with bleeding cuts and her eyes were fast losing the bright sparkle they naturally held every moment of every day._

_My arms wrapped around me of their own accord. Unexpectedly, I heard the front door swing open, almost screamed at my father to leave immediately and most definitely not to enter the lounge but my mother did that for me, just a bit of the sparkle returning to her eyes._

"_Phil! Run, oh god. Run, Phil, Run! Don't come in, don't, NO!" my dad ran into the room seeking the source of her screams as she yelled the last line._

_The man holding mum let her go and looked up in my direction for a second before turning to my dad who had frozen at the door. My mum slumped to the floor and I saw the blood that was now dripping down her neck. I closed my eyes and snapped them open again instantly. The image of the man's face, my mother's blood dripping down his chin. Eyes the colour of bright red silk, a startling contrast against the pale skin and jet black hair, I was sickened as well, because above all else, I thought he was beautiful._

_The _thing_ flew at my dad, at least my father had the sense to run away now, but it didn't make a difference as the monster dragged him back in and strung him up to the ceiling next to my mother seconds later. He grinned at him, showing razor sharp teeth before sinking them into his neck as I watched horrified as what it was finally came to my mind._

_Vampire_

***

I woke with a scream falling from my lips and no-one rushing to my bedside. Only a note on my desk from Uncle Charlie to tell me he was working a night shift. Great. If there was anything to be happy about, it was that it hadn't finished. The others had come and dragged the monster and my mother out of the house and probably killed them both. I was also intensely glad I hadn't dreamt about coming to in the small cramped closet to policemen, taping of every entrance and the questions they had shot at me. I sighed and hauled myself out of bed to walk downstairs, my senses still on high alert and adrenaline pumping around my body as I moved through the house in the dark. The sleeping pills flew to my hand from one of the kitchen cupboards while the tap poured the water in to a glass. I downed a pill with a gulp of the ice-cold water. There was no way I was going to fall asleep naturally after I'd had _that_ nightmare.

***

EPOV

My fingers pounded against the keys bringing out my frustration. It was only after school that the there was someone who I couldn't hear. I had already gone hunting with Jasper and had probably drunk more than I'd needed, as my eyes were now a brilliant gold. Her terrified face suddenly swam to the forefront of my mind for the first time and my hands froze, hovering above the piano and slowly I let them sink to my lap. She had looked terrified. I shot up to my room and slammed my door before plonking onto my couch. She was there behind my eyes, her terrified eyes haunting my mind. How can I hate this innocent girl, whose instincts are clearly so much more intense than the rest of the humans' in Forks, for something she is probably not even aware of.

There was a sharp knock at my door and Alice and Jasper came in. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sat up, looking at them expectedly.

"I think there is more to the murder of Isabella Swan's parents. I looked up newspaper clippings on their murder and it isn't just your typical homicide. Forks has most of the facts wrong, only her father was strung up to the ceiling. Her mother was taken and is most likely dead. But not all of the blood was on the floor, there was way less than a quarter of how much blood there should have been at the site." I blinked once,

"You think they where killed by vampires?" she shook her head quickly,

"I don't know anything except what the facts are, how Isabella reacted to us and the fact she was there when her parents died."

It was a dead silence for a second before I asked,

"She was there when her parents were killed?"

"Yeah but she refuses to tell anyone what the murderer looked like. She was found as she crawled out of the closet in her lounge room, which was where her father was strung to the ceiling and most likely was killed to. They don't know anything about the mother. They search all across the French town they were in and the surrounding countryside. They couldn't find her. Apparently, Isabella insisted that her mother was gone for good and not to look for her."

I looked at Jasper,

"Do you think it's possible that she knows?"

"I do, but only facts that you can see. If she does know then she probably doesn't know that we're vegetarians. She'll probably think we're the same kind of monsters that killed her parents. We'll have to tread carefully." I closed my eyes for a moment but her wide, scared eyes just stared back at me, haunting me now that I can't get them out of my mind. I opened them again,

"What was she feeling today at lunch?" I asked Jasper calmly.

"Before she looked at you, she was feeling ... comfortable. Not exactly happy but near enough, she was also feeling a bit of lingering confusion. When she saw you she was embarrassed that you were looking at her and then realisation hit her, then complete and utter terror. But also intense gratitude towards someone."

I frowned, that was confusing. It all seemed to point towards her knowing what we were but how could she know. Even if her parents were murdered by vampires, the golden eyes would throw her off and why would she be feeling gratitude as well as terror. It was a strange mix of emotions. As Alice and Jasper left me to my thoughts I vowed I would talk to her tomorrow, somehow. But she never showed up.


	3. Explainations

BPOV

"Bella, honey. Time to get up." Charlie's voice came through the door and I purposely groaned in pain. "Bella?" he asked again. Clearly having heard my groan.

"Period pain, Charlie" I moaned from the bed and just as I thought, he quickly right and that he'd call the school, before he took off. I smiled, but it was empty, I knew that either tomorrow or sometime next week, I would have to face the fact that monsters just like those that killed my parents were living in this town. I shovelled down my food before taking my truck down to the rez. I had a few questions for good ol' Billy Black.

…

After the long (and very loud) drive to La Push I was finally at the Black's doorstep, but to my surprise it wasn't Billy who answered, but his son, Jacob. He blinked blearily at me in confusion.

"Bella? B Swan?" I smiled awkwardly as I took in the boy who had once made mudpies with me when we were kids.

"Uh, hi Jacob. I'm actually here to see your father. I have a few things I need to talk to him about." He looked at me uncomprehendingly, "It's 9 by the way, aren't you late for school?" I added smiling wider as he swore and rushed up the stairs, most probably to his room.

"Come in!" he yelled from upstairs as I heard a crash. I hesitantly stepped over the threshold and made my way into the tiny living room. I sat down and the fan turned on for a second before I glanced at it annoyed and it turned off again. Jacob stumbled into the living room in a pair of jeans that looked like they had been thrown into a corner last time he wore them and an equally crumpled black shirt that was too big for him. It was sort of adorable. Wait, what?

"I gotta run but my dad should be back any second now, he had to run … well, wheel … over to Sue Clearwater's" there was the sound of the door opening just as he finished and he cringed.

"Jacob Black, if you are still in the house then you better run!" Billy's voice shouted from the door.

"I'm gone, dad!" he yelled back and nodded his head at me,

"Bye, Bells"

"Bye, Jacob" and he shot out the back door just as his father came into the living room and he raised his eyebrows.

"Still feeling unwell Bella?"

"Very." I answered calmly. He manoeuvred onto the couch so he was sitting beside me.

"I'm guessing that you aren't here for a friendly chat or to thank me again." I shook my head, "I thought so." He muttered, "You want answers. Don't you?" I nodded.

"Okay then. Here's the deal. The Cullen's are vampires. But they only feed off animals. That is the only reason why they are allowed to live here, because the treaty that we have with them still holds from my grandfather. They have heightened senses too. They are fast, strong and can see very well. But you already know that. But they can also hear very well. They could hear your heartbeat from 6 metres away. Some also have special abilities, in the Cullens, only three out of the seven do. The little pixie girl with black hair can see the future, her blonde mate, can manipulate your emotions and the one without a mate, the oldest and youngest, with red hair can read minds. They are also finally, immortal." I sat still. The gorgeous boy with bronze hair had been able to read my mind. I suddenly felt my cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"How far away?" Billy's lips twitched up guessing why I was asking.

"A mile. Three if he knows the person or vampire well." I blushed harder. Knowing now that he had heard me. Heard that I thought he was gorgeous, that I had never ever had a boyfriend and that I knew what he was. He knew I could move things with my mind. He knew I was a freak. My blush faded at that. Billy looked confused,

"Isabella? What is it? What were you thinking around him?" I looked up. Here was this kind man and good friend of my uncle's. He was helping and wanted to know what was wrong. The least I could give him was answers as he gave me.

"Billy, I'm a freak. I can move things with my mind. He would have seen that. Before I saw him, I was thinking about how not to let it slip." He blinked and leaned back. I sat up straighter, he thought I was crazy. He didn't believe me. I glared at the vase behind him and just as he turned to see what I was looking at, it exploded. He stared in shock as the broken pieces of china lying on the floor then his jaw dropped as it pulled itself together again even though you could still see the cracks. Glue came whizzing out of the kitchen and carefully glued the pieces together and then it placed itself back on the little table. He turned back to me, and then carefully phrased his next words.

"Isabella. What you have is a gift. And it doesn't matter if he heard you, he can't tell anyone about you for the same reason that you can't say anything about him. You are not a freak silly girl, being telekinetic is a gift that so many people dream of having."

"Telekinetic?"

"Yes, girl. There is a word for what you are just as there is another name for the boy. Telepath." I nodded quietly and stood up.

"Better go, Billy. I should be at home in case Charlie decides to check on me." Billy nodded.

"When do you plan on feeling better Bella?"

"I don't know." I replied calmly and walked to the door. Just as I opened it Billy called after me.

"Bella! Come by this weekend. Meet the pack so far. It would be good to have some friends that despise leeches as well." I smiled,

"I'll try." I murmured and only had just taken a step out the door before Billy's hand grabbed my wrist.

"And Bella. Who told you that being able to move things with your mind made you a freak?" I froze. Before tearing my hand away from his as I answered,

"My father. Goodbye."


End file.
